cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Arrow (2012 series)
Arrow (TV Series; 2012 - ) *Developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. Male Deaths *Jimmy Akingbola (Episode 4.12 Unchained [Hallucination], Episode 4.23 Schism) *Kevin Alejandro (Episode 2.22 Streets of Fire) *Stephen Amell (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline]) *John Barrowman (Episode 5.8 Invasion! [Hallucination]) *Clé Bennett (Episode 2.4 Crucible) *Peter Benson (Episode 1.18 Salvation) *Daniel Boileau (Episode 3.7 Draw Back Your Bow) *Eric Breker (Episode 1.5 Damaged) *Ben Browder (Episode 1.11 Trust but Verify) *Simon Burnett (Episode 3.2 Sara) *Austin Butler (Episode 3.13 Canaries) *Eugene Byrd (Episode 4.20 Genesis) *Curtis Caravaggio (Episode 2.14 Time of Death) *Chad L. Coleman (Episode 5.5 Human Target) *Roark Critchlow (Episode 2.21 City of Blood) *Roger Cross (Episode 2.9 Three Ghosts) *Casper Crump (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday) *Colin Donnell (Episode 1.23 Sacrifice) *Andrew Dunbar (Episode 1.10 Burned) *Sebastian Dunn (Episode 1.23 Sacrifice) *Danny Dworkis (Episode 2.9 Three Ghosts) *Michael Eklund (Episode 2.3 Broken Dolls) *Eric Floyd (Episode 1.22 Darkness on the Edge of Town) *Craig Fraser (Episode 3.6 Guilty) *Nolan Gerard Funk (Episode 4.23 Schism) *Seth Gabel (Episode 2.7 State v. Queen) *Dean Paul Gibson (Episode 1.15 Dodger) *Patrick Gilmore (Episode 3.2 Sara) *Currie Graham (Episode 1.6 Legacies) *Jesse Haddock (Episode 3.14 The Return) *Chin Han (Episode 1.18 Salvation) *Adam Henderson (Episode 2.1 City of Heroes) *Falk Hentschel (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday) *Jesse Hutch (Episode 2.11 Blind Spot) *Jarod Joseph (Episode 1.23 Sacrifice) *James Kidnie (Episode 4.20 Genesis) *Darcy Laurie (Episode 2.12 Tremors) *Colin Lawrence (Episode 1.11 Trust but Verify) *Paul Lazenby (Episode 1.20 Home Invasion) *Jimmy Jean-Louis (Episode 2.7 State v. Queen) *Jae Lee (Episode 1.11 Trust but Verify) *Eugene Lipinski (Episode 2.19 Suicide Squad) *David H. Lyle (Episode 1.8 Vendetta) *Graham MacDonald (Episode 1.2 Honor Thy Father) *Sean Maher (Episode 2.16 Suicide Squad) *Lee Majdoub (Episode 2.16 Suicide Squad) *Paolo Maiolo (Episode 4.1 Green Arrow) *Steve Makaj (Episode 1.5 Damaged) *Byron Mann (Episode 1.22 Darkness on the Edge of Town) *Brian Markinson (Episode 1.9 Year's End) *Neal McDonough (Episode 4.23 Schism, Episode 5.8 Invasion! [Hallucination]) *David Meunier (Episode 5.17 Kapiushon) *Nathan Mitchell (Episode 3.6 Guilty) *Matt Nable (Episode 3.23 My Name is Oliver Queen) *Dylan Neal (Episode 2.19 The Man Under the Hood) *Brandon Nomura (Episode 3.21 Al Sah-him) *Jeffrey Nordling (Episode 2.17 Birds of Prey) *Scott Nicholson (Episode 5.21 Honor Thy Fathers) *Kevan Ohtsji (Episode 4.11 A.W.O.L.) *Duncan Ollerenshaw (Episode 1.18 Salvation) *Tahmoh Penikett (Episode 1.7 Muse of Fire) *Bill Pozzobon (Episode 4.17 Beacon of Hope) *Aidan Pringle (Episode 4.17 Beacon of Hope) *David Ramsey (Episode 3.21 Al Sah-him [Hallucination]; Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline) *Christopher Redman (Episode 1.18 Salvation) *J. August Richards (Episode 1.20 Home Invasion) *Tyler Ritter (Episode 5.9 What We Leave Behind) *Ryan Robbins (Episode 4.14 Code of Silence) *Jeffrey Robinson (Episode 1.14 The Odyssey) *Sean Rogerson (Episode 2.21 City of Blood) *Michael Rowe (Episode 3.17 Suicidal Tendencies) *Garwin Sanford (Episode 5.9 What We Leave Behind) *Al Sapienza (Episode 1.20 Home Invasion) *Ron Selmour (Episode 2.15 The Promise) *Darren Shahlavi (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Jamey Sheridan (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Graham Shiels (Episode 2.9 Three Ghosts) *Marc Singer (Episode 3.23 My Name is Oliver Queen) *Tobias Slezak (Episode 1.3 Lone Gunmen) *Houston Stevenson (Episode 5.2 The Recruits) *George Tchortov (Episode 1.16 Dead to Rights) *Preston Vanderslice (Episode 4.16 Broken Hearts) *Lee Vincent (Episode 2.21 City of Blood) *Zoran Vukelic (Episode 4.6 Lost Souls) *Billy Wickman (Episode 3.10 Left Behind) *Garfield Wilson (Episode 2.22 Streets of Fire) *Parker Young (Episode 4.21 Monument Point) *Karl Yune (Episode 3.22 This Is Your Sword) Female Deaths *Cynthia Addai-Robinson (Episode 4.11 A.W.O.L.) *Dani Alvarado (Episode 4.16 Broken Hearts) *Lynda Boyd (Episode 4.20 Genesis) *Katie Cassidy (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline]; Episode 4.18 Eleven-Fifty-Nine) *Parveen Dosanjh (Episode 5.16 Checkmate) *Jennifer Cheon (Episode 2.8 The Scientist) *Christina Cox (Episode 3.17 Suicidal Tendencies) *Cassandra Ebner (Episode 1.19 Unfinished Business) *Summer Glau (Episode 2.23 Unthinkable) *Chelah Horsdal (Episode 2.22 Streets of Fire) *Celina Jade (Episode 2.9 Three Ghosts) *Janet Kidder (Episode 4.22 Lost in the Flood) *Ana Mercedes (Episode 2.11 Blind Spot) *Carmen Moore (Episode 4.3 Restoration) *Caity Lotz (Episode 3.1 The Calm [Revived in 4.3 Restoration]) *Danielle Panabaker (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline]) *Ciara Renée (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday) *Emily Bett Rickards (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline]) *Elysia Rotaru (Episode 4.23 Schism) *Susanna Thompson (Episode 2.20 Seeing Red) *Natasha Vasiluk (Episode 5.17 Kapiushon) Category:TV Series Category:2012 TV series debuts Category:CW TV series Category:Superhero Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:Arrowverse Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners